musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones más escuchadas, década por década (Spotify)
Música online Cuáles son las canciones más escuchadas, década por década Surge de un relevamiento que hizo Spotify analizando las listas de temas de sus usuarios, entre más de 5.500 millones de playlists. Los temas preferidos desde los 50 al 2000. El servicio de música en streaming Spotify anunció cuáles son "las canciones más escuchadas durante los últimos 50 años", comenzando en la década de 1950 y siguiendo hasta el año 2000. El dato surge a partir del análisis de más de 5.500 millones de playlists de músicas por décadas creados por sus usuarios. Los años 80 dominan el ranking de la década más popular entre los fans en Spotify. Mientras que el hit de 1981 Don't Stop Believin' de Journey, demuestra ser un clásico sin edad, ya que es la canción más escuchada entre todas las listas a nivel global. Spotify precisa que el 63% de las listas fueron creadas por hombres. En cuanto a la década del ´50, Spotify encontró – tanto a nivel global como en la Argentina- que la canción más escuchada de esos años es Lollipop (1958) de The Chordettes. El sencillo funk It's Your Thing de The Isley Brothers, encabeza la lista de las más populares entre las listas de reproducción de los años 60 a nivel global. Mientras que el hit de 1975 Evil Woman de Electric Light Orchestra está al frente de la lista de las playlists de los años 70 internacionalmente y en nuestro país. En Argentina, los años 60 están representados por Heard It Through The Grapevine (1968) de Marvin Gaye. La música de los años 80 es una de las favoritas entre los usuarios ya que la plataforma cuenta con más de 1.700 millones de playlists creadas para celebrar las melodías de esta época. Mientras que Don't Stop Believin' de Journey encabeza la las listas globales, I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (1987) de Whitney Houston y Billie Jean (1982) de Michael Jackson ocupan el segundo y tercer puesto, respectivamente. La década de 1980 es también la favorita entre los argentinos, pero la canción que lidera las listas de esos años en nuestro país es Billie Jean de Michael Jackson, dejando a Don't Stop Believin' en segundo lugar y I Wanna Dance with Somebody en la tercera posición. En la década del ´90, las Spice Girls arrasaron con su single Wannabe de 1996 que está en primer lugar a nivel global, además de Under The Bridge creada en 1991 por los Red Hot Chilli Peppers y Waterfalls en 1994 por TLC, colocándose como las canciones más escuchadas internacionalmente. En Argentina las Spice Girls también lideran los rankings de esta década. La música del género R&B reinó las playlists a nivel global en la primera década de 2000 y el éxito de 2002 Yeah! de Usher, es la canción más escuchada de las listas de reproducción de la primera década de 2000, seguida de cerca por el single Crazy In Love (2003) de Beyonce y It Wasn't Me (2000) del artista de reggae Shaggy. En el caso de Argentina, la cumbia se hizo presente y el tema que lidera las listas es Vete de mí lado de Los Chakales, seguida por Crazy in Love de Beyoncé y Mentirosa, de Rafaga. Spotify ha creado playlists de las 20 canciones más escuchadas desde la década de 1950 hasta la primera década de 2000. Estas listas se pueden adjuntar utilizando el Botón Play de Spotify. Top 20 de las canciones de éxito mundial desde los años cincuenta 1. Lollipop - The Chordettes 2. Why Do Fools Fall In Love - Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers 3. Yakety Yak - The Coasters 4. Summertime Blues - Eddie Cochran 5. Runaway - Del Shannon 6. Banana Boat Song (Day-O) - Harry Belafonte 7. Dream Lover - Bobby Darin 8. Long Tall Sally - Little Richard 9. Runaround Sue - Dion 10. Stupid Cupid - Connie Francis 11. Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley 12. C'mon Everybody - Eddie Cochran 13. Blue Suede Shoes - Carl Perkins 14. Diana - Paul Anka 15. Duke Of Earl - Gene Chandler 16. Peggy Sue - Buddy Holly 17. Come On, Let's Go - Ritchie Valens 18. Stay - Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs 19. Tequila (Original) - The Champs 20. Mr Sandman - The Chordettes Top 20 de las canciones de éxito mundial desde los años sesenta 1. It's Your Thing - The Isley Brothers 2. I Heard It Through The Grapevine - Marvin Gaye 3. The Ghetto - Donny Hathaway 4. Harlem Shuffle - Bob & Earl 5. Green Onions (45 version) - Booker T. & The MG's 6. I Wish It Would Rain - The Temptations 7. Try A Little Tenderness - Otis Redding 8. Can I Change My Mind - Tyrone Davis 9. Son Of A Preacher Man - Dusty Springfield 10. My Guy - Single Version - Mary Wells 11. What A Man - Linda Lyndell 12. Cissy Strut - The Meters 13. Tell It Like It Is - Aaron Neville 14. Express Yourself - The Watts 103rd. Street Rhythm Band, Charles Wright 15. Everyday People - Sly & The Family Stone 16. Get out of My Life Woman - Lee Dorsey 17. Happy Together - The Turtles 18. Wish Someone Would Care - Irma Thomas 19. Rainy Night In Georgia - Brook Benton 20. (Sittin' On) The Dock Of The Bay - Otis Redding Top 20 de las canciones de éxito mundial desde los años setenta 1. Evil Woman - Electric Light Orchestra 2. Tiny Dancer - Elton John 3. Dreams - Fleetwood Mac 4. A Horse with No Name - America 5. September - Earth, Wind & Fire 6. Take It Easy- Eagles 7. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough - Michael Jackson 8. The Passenger - Iggy Pop 9. Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede 10. I Wonder - Rodriguez 11. Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees 12. Play That Funky Music - Wild Cherry 13. I Want You Back - Jackson 5 14. (Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult 15. Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac 16. Piano Man - Billy Joel 17. Thunder Road - Bruce Springsteen 18. Surrender - Cheap Trick 19. Midnight Train to Georgia - Gladys Knight & The Pips 20. American Pie - Don McLean Top 20 de las canciones de éxito mundial desde los años ochenta 1. Don't Stop Believin' - Journey 2. I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) - Whitney Houston 3. Billie Jean - Single Version - Michael Jackson 4. Africa - Toto 5. Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper 6. Take On Me - A-ha 7. Eye of the Tiger - Survivor 8. Sweet Dreams(Are Made of This) - Eurythmics 9. Wake Me up Before You Go-Go - Wham! 10. Uptown Girl - Billy Joel 11. Tainted Love - Soft Cell 12. Beat It - Michael Jackson 13. Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds 14. Your Love - The Outfield 15. Manic Monday - The Bangles 16. Down Under - Men At Work 17. Born in the U.S.A. - Bruce Springsteen 18. Dancing in the Dark - Bruce Springsteen 19. We Built This City - Starship 20. Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield Top 20 de las canciones de éxito mundial desde los años noventa 1. Wannabe - Spice Girls 2. Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers 3. Waterfalls - TLC 4. Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring 5. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith 6. Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys 7. Inside Out - Eve 6 8. Torn - Natalie Imbruglia 9. Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind 10. Wonderwall - Oasis 11. Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera 12. Drive - Incubus 13. How's It Going To Be - Third Eye Blind 14. Good Riddance Of Your Life - Green Day 15. Bitter Sweet Symphony - The Verve 16. Losing My Religion - R.E.M. 17. I Want It That Way- Backstreet Boys 18. Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...) - Lou Bega 19. When I Come Around - Green Day 20. ...Baby One More Time - Britney Spears Top 20 de las canciones de éxito mundial de la primera década de 2000 1. Yeah! - Usher 2. Crazy in Love - Beyoncé 3. It Wasn't Me - Shaggy 4. In Da Club - 50 Cent 5. Hey Ya! - OutKast 6. Always On Time - Ja Rule 7. Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake 8. Hot In Herre - Nelly 9. Ignition (Remix) - R. Kelly 10. Dilemma - Nelly 11. Get Ur Freak On - Missy Elliott 12. Family Affair - Mary J. Blige 13. The Real Slim Shady - Eminem 14. Let Me Blow Ya Mind - Eve ft. Gwen Stefani 15. Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado 16. Suga Suga - Baby Bash 17. Drop It Like It's Hot - Snoop Dogg 18. One, Two Step - Ciara 19. Fallin' - Alicia Keys 20. Milkshake – Kelis https://www.clarin.com/sociedad/canciones-escuchada-decada_0_HJwCFDtDmg.html Categoría:Listas musicales